


A Potential Timeline

by appunJuice



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Might be slightly OOC, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Theo is only mentioned once, angelia is still a queen in the vision, hyde is yearning, it deviates slightly but thats really it, kind of??, no beta we die like unprepared monkeys before an exam, talks of warmth cold and future and synonyms for those, there was also no civil war, theres more angst than fluff sorry, yknow the usual when it comes to hyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appunJuice/pseuds/appunJuice
Summary: Hyde sees a future that could be, where he's embraced by the warmth of the sun, where he doesn't have to put up airs and be cold in order to survive.
Relationships: Hyde Oust/Angelia Carlos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	A Potential Timeline

As much as he likes to put up a facade and amp up his confidence, Hyde is actually a weak man. Having been given the ability to see the future and different timelines due to his void disease, he could predict what could potentially happen and make educated guesses on what his next course of action should be. He’s always seen a dire future, hardly any timelines that are any better, and a fate that would eventually lead to his demise. Everything was streamlined and similar.

All except one timeline, one potential future.

Hyde’s been catching glimpses of the timeline since he was young. When he first saw it, the vision showed him a beautiful golden field on a sunny day, the clouds nothing but milky streaks across the vast azure sky. He can’t smell anything here, feel anything, but he always has to shield his sensitive eyes from the sun nonetheless. Everywhere around him he only saw golden flowers, their petals larger than expected.

No matter where he looked, the entire field was bare except for him and one other figure. He doesn’t know who she is, he’s never met her before. Her mesmerizing cascade of golden ringlets caught his eye as it glowed under the care of the sun, a neon streak of her hair standing out. Her white dress regal in appearance, its tufts of fabric flowing with the wind. She turned to him, a soft, genuine smile laden on her perfectly unblemished face, calling his name sweetly.

“Hyde! Come here.” She called. “Are you tired?”

The lady looked into his eyes when she spoke to him. She didn’t judge him, she didn’t appear to be afraid of his eyes. Her evergreen eyes stared straight at _him._

She was so beautiful.

When she started walking towards him, her arms outstretched to take his, he couldn’t help but panic. Hyde didn’t even know who she was, only that she was a noble of the kingdom of the sun. He couldn’t trust a random woman he met on a field, much less a noble. Nobles only take and hurt him, they hardly did anything to benefit the common people. If they cared enough, he wouldn’t even have this arduous eye of his. 

He wouldn’t let her touch him, the thought alone was revolting.

Hyde reacted violently, slapped her thin arm away, bringing the vision to a close.

Even after the vision, he could still make out her appearance.

Hyde could never control which timeline, which future, he sees. He only knows that it’s a potential future that may or may not happen. He’s seen visions, visions of a timeline where the same woman he saw went on a murderous rampage, bodies piling high in the wake of her struggle. She would always cry in those timelines, her flickering eyes ominous. He couldn’t tell whether they were the same beautiful evergreens or different reds.

He very much liked her green eyes better.

The next few times the vision occurs once more were in his dreams. He’s in the same golden field, under the same vast blue skies, with the sun still as bright and blinding as ever. No matter how many times the dream occurs, he always looked the same; a future him wearing nothing but a white blouse and trousers. His hair would be longer than how it usually was, with one side perfectly covering his accursed eye.

This time, he could feel the soft wind blowing through the field. It tousled his hair, ruining the neat style it was in. He could never guess how far he was looking into the future whenever this vision occurred. He could only guess some few years ahead, judging from his appearance alone. He was still young but definitely older. Hyde carded a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it, his eyes catching the familiar glint of the golden band on his finger.

In the distance, he sees her there again. The same beautiful yet revolting woman, smiling at the flowers before her bright, evergreen eyes catch his. Her face lights up the moment she sees him, her saccharine voice calling him once more.

“Hyde! Come here.” She called, the same as last time. “Why are you so far away? Are you tired?”

All the other times he’s seen her, he’s done nothing but ignore her if he wasn’t tormenting and/or harming her. They all ended with the dream ending prematurely. This time, he decided to play along. 

Hyde responded as he walked towards her, a perfected smile plastered on his face. “No, I’m fine.”

She was sitting on a patch of grass, her white dress splayed out around her. Her delicate, similarly ringed, left hand caressing a flower petal. Her golden hair softly swayed with the wind, the tufts on her dress dancing along. The sun brightly lit up her hair, giving it an ethereal glow. No matter how many times he’s seen her, she still manages to steal his breath.

_She looked like an angel._

“You always tell me I do.” She giggled, her cheeks dusted pink from his unexpected - and unintentional - words. She leaned on Hyde when he sat next to her, her head resting peacefully on his shoulder, her arm loosely clinging onto his. She let out a breath, her small, delicate body relaxing against his. He never noticed how small she truly was. “It’s so nice to finally be out of the castle and spend some time with you. I missed you.”

“Castle?” Hyde asked. From the visions he’s seen so far, he could only guess that she was a noble. He didn’t think she’d be working in the castle. That was to be expected, he never really bothered to find out more about her during these dreams. 

“Duties of a Queen, I can hardly catch a break… At least my uncle’s there to help me out.” She smiled at him as she kissed his cheek. Hyde flushed a little. “And I have you too, my dear advisor.” She snuggled into him, relaxing against him once more.

Hyde let her touch him, get close to him, playing along with the role of someone close to her. He’s still very much opposed to her snuggling, his arm tingling from where she’s gripping it, but he needs to play along to make sense of the situation. It’s already odd that he’s personally in this vision, able to blend in and enjoy it as though it were reality. His visions were usually restricted to him seeing the future as a third party looking in through the window - able to observe from a distance but not personally involved.

He’s seen premonitions of an upcoming civil war between the crown princess and the current reagent, a pointless war for the throne. In most visions that he saw, the reagent won the war, with the fate and whereabouts of the crown princess unknown. He assumed that this would always be what happens since everything was streamlined and similar. There may be some slight variations in each premonition but they all ended the same way - with the reagent’s victory and the crown princess’ defeat.

The futures he sees are always cold and filled with death and destruction. Everything was streamlined and similar. 

And yet this future is… _warm._ One that’s deviated from the norm he’s gotten used to.

The woman next to him was the Queen of the Kingdom of the Sun, currently the crown princess, Angelia Carlos. The one person he should always be cautious with when interacting. How he managed to meet her in this timeline, he’s not sure, but he assumes it’s similar to all the other futures where she sought him out. Judging from the rings and her snuggling, they seemed to be rather close and possibly married. And he serves by her side as an advisor too, how peculiar. Did he throw away his plans for success just to stay and serve by her side? It seems so stupid to abandon a near-certain future of success all for this one woman. 

And yet this future exists, there was indeed a chance that he _would_ leave everything behind for Angelia. Hyde wasn’t the double-crossing, cold, conniving man he always thought he was, that he would always be, that he needed to be. Thus, the question remained: _Why would he do that?_

Did Hyde, perhaps, _fall in love_ with Angelia?

He wouldn’t put it past himself if he caved in and desired the warmth of the sun, to have this peaceful future where he aids his beloved in ruling a bright kingdom. His success in this future wouldn’t be as grand as if he had betrayed her for the Dracontines, but he’d also attain a happiness he never thought he would ever be permitted to _yearn_ for.

Hyde could feel her snuggling closer to him, tightening her grip on his ever so slightly. He watched her chest rise and fall, her exhausted eyes slowly fluttering close as she twiddled with his fingers. She had stopped caressing the flower petal and was now just enjoying his company.

Hyde found that he wasn’t as cold anymore.

Hesitantly, he rested his head on top of hers, twining their fingers together as he kissed the top of her head. Her sunlit golden locks were soft against his lips. He couldn’t help but sigh, feeling the warmth of her body opposing his cold, tired figure. He’s sure that if he could smell her, he would find that the scent of the flowers has clung onto her. Her presence here, despite being a noble, had given him a temporary reprieve; a slight peace of mind.

Would it really be so bad to stray from the path he was on - one paved with the bloodied bodies of countless that have yet to fall victim to his cruelties - and fall in love with Angelia?

Could his cold body really embrace the love of the sun?

Hyde closed his eyes, savouring the feel of the wind and the soft, unfamiliar warmth by his side. His infected eye began to hurt, as though warning him not to seek and covet the sun. He gripped Angelia’s hand tighter, hoping to stay just a bit longer. 

He wants this outlier of a future, this offshoot timeline, this unlikely reality. He wants the warmth of the sun, to have this angel next to him. He wants her soft gaze - so full of life, of love for him - to not be a lie. He finally got a taste of what it’s like to be _warm._

Hyde doesn’t want to be cold again.

_Please don’t let this all be a dream, that would be too cruel..._

He released a shaky sigh.

When Hyde opened his hazy eyes, the mirage was over. It was a cold morning in the prairie’s village once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I really should have reread Hyde's story line and Sunset before writing this, I was going off of what I remembered from the story. So if there's any inconsistencies with canon and this, that's why. Of course, I also took some creative liberties.
> 
> I've held this ship close to my heart for 2 years now, I hope you enjoyed my self-indulgence. Also the bread.


End file.
